Broken pieces of the heart
by QueenBtch101
Summary: He broke her heart. But the question is did he really or did she just it the wrong way? Who is the new student in her school. What wait who is Jackson? You will all find out in the story Broken pieces of the heart. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and Review
1. The broken heart

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me ( Zoie) : Hi guys this is my first story! Thank you some much for reading my story!**

 **Natsume: This dummy was trying to type this dumb story but she wrote the wrong story last night. Then-**

 **Me: Ok we get I am a failure! * Crying ***

 **Natsume: Also a cry baby * smirks***

 **Mikan: Natsume stop being mean!**

 **Me: do not worry mikan he will stop when I bring Jackson into the story**

 **Natsume: You would not dare! * very mad/jealous ***

 **Mikan: Who is Jackson? is he nice?!**

 **Me: Well that is up to natsume. Is he natsume? * smirks***

 **Mikan: Yeah natsume is he?**

 **Natsume: Ok fine I will stop just start the story!**

 **Jackson: Zoie does not own GA or the people just the plot and her OCCs**

 **Natsume: Wait What are you doing here Jackson I thought I stopped!**

 **Me: LOL! someone is jealous!**

 **Mikan: Who?**

 **Natsume: Lets just start the story!**

 _5 years earlier_

" You were going to have to tell him how you feel one day and that day has to be today cause you might never see him again " said Hotaru

" I know but would if he does not feel the same way" said worried Mikan

" Mikan you will always have to take chances in life" said THE wise hotaru ( lol)

" I do not want to move away from everyone, from Natsume " said mikan with tears in her eyes

" I know mikan, I know. You I feel almost the same way but with you know who" ( guess who it is :) )

" I am sorry Hotaru. But what am I going to do, How am I going to tell him" Said mikan

" Tell him at the sleep over tonight, also tell them that we are moving "

" Why do I have to tell them why cant you do that?!" said mikan who is at this point being a drama mama

" Because I do not want to, end of story "

" But- "

" End!"

" Fine!, anyway we have 15 minutes till everyone comes I am going to take a bath and go put on my PJs "

and with that mikan walked back to her room. Right after she closed her door she fell down shaking. " OH NOOOOO. WHY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL HIM TODAY!? TONIGHT!? After that she started to cry good thing her room was sound proof. Mikan was always so scared of telling natsume her feelings because she was scared of natsume thinking she was just another one of his fan girls. But she was in she loved him for him not for his looks, unlike this fan girls.

" Omg what am I going! He might like me. Wait what he would never like me I am too plain he should like anna or Noko or luna or Even Hotaru "

" I am just not good enough "

 _Meanwhile to Natsume and ruka_

" dude the new school year is about to start you need to tell her how you feel Natsume" said ruka

" Yeah, I know but when do I tell her ? " said natsume trying to hide the nervesness in his voice

" You should tell her tonight at the sleep over "

" yeah, ok but you have to tell Hotaru how you feel too" said natsume with a smirk on his face

" W-w-why do I have to?! "

" because I am telling polka so it would only make it fair"

" F-f-fine I will do it but you will have to tell mikan first!" ruka blushing like a mad man

" Deal , we should start getting ready it starts in 15 minutes, ok? "

" Ok " said ruka walking towards his house

" Bye "

And with that they both went to there houses natsume trying to think of ways to tell mikan how he feels. Ruka is doing the same but ruka face is more red than blood. ( lol poor ruka I am sorry but this too funny!)

 _Back to mikan and Hotaru_

" So mikan when are you going to tell Natsume how you feel?" asked Hotaru

" I am going to pull him to the side before everyone goes to sleep"

" good"

 _Time skip before everyone goes to sleep_

" Hey mikan can I talk to you for a moment? " asked natsume

" Ok " said mikan

they both walked to the kitchen

" hey so I need your help there is this girl that I like but how do I know she likes me back " asked natsume trying hard not to blush

" What is the girl's name? " asked mikan trying not to sound sad and trying to fight back the tears.

 _Of course he likes some other girl. How dare you let Hotaru give you false hope! But it hurts so much, why did this have to happen to me? I wish that he liked me not some other girl. But I am just too plain , I am just not good enough._

" Well I can not tell you her name but I can tell you about her" said natsume

" ok , sure go ahead " said mikan

" She is clumsy, Childish, She always smiling I have never seen her cry, she is always happy, even though she is in middle school she still watches cartoons. She likes to make me smile, she always calls me a pervert, she is interesting , she is beautiful , and last but not least I love her" said natsume turning a little red.

" Wow natsume you most really love her and I bet she feels the same "

" Thanks mikan but how should I tell her I feel?"

" Just be up front with her girls love it when you just tell how you feel do not beat around the bush "

( Lol, but that is what he doing right he is now lol poor natsume)

" Ok thanks and- "

" Well I have to go back I am not feeling that well " said mikan turning around trying to hide that tears are coming down her face ;(

" oh... Ok I need to tell you something in the morning ok?"

" Ok" said mikan walking out of the kitchen then running to her room. Trying not to let hotaru see her but she did and ran right after so ruka and natsume just stood there in shock and confusion.

 **To Mikan and Hotaru**

" You lied to me HOTARU!" Mikan screamed when she got into her room

" It is a good thing your room is sound proof " Hotaru said some what trying to comfort her best friend

" He likes another girl! You gave me false hope!" Mikan cried

" Did you tell him how you feel"

" No, but he asked me for advice to tell a girl how he feels " said mikan making cry harder

" Ok, I will get to the bottom of this you just need to sleep, ok?

" *sniff* O *sniff* kay * sniff* can you *sniff * bring me *sniff* some water? *sniff*"

" Ok, tried to sleep "

" kk'

 _End for flashback_

All of those memories came back to her right when a person walked in the the class room and said

" Hi my name is Natsume Hyuuga I am the new student here at Gauken alice "


	2. The Return

**Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Sorry guys I am not going to do a funny disclaimer today**

 **Natsume: Lazy**

 **Me: I am not LAZY! I am no in the mood to do one today!**

 **Natsume: Just like I said L-A-Z-Y!**

 **Me: LIKE I SAID I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!**

 **Hotaru: WHO IS YELLING?! BECUASE YOU WOKE ME UP!**

 **Natsume: Z-**

 **Me: Natsume was yelling I tried to stop him but he did not listen to me**

 **Natsume: Wait, what?! I WAS NOT YELLING ZOIE WAS! WHO DO YOU TRUST MORE HER OR ME!?**

 **Hotaru: I TRUST ZOIE! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

 **Natusme: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!**

 **Hotaru: Now shut up so I can sleep! * about to leave***

 **Me: Hey, before you leave Hotaru can you do the disclaimer for me?**

 **Hotaru: ... Sure... Zoie does own GA or the people-**

 **Natsume: And never will**

 **Hotaru: BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

 **Natsume: * Knocked out***

 **Hotaru: Just the plot and her OOCs**

 **Me: Thanks Hotaru, this did turn into a funny disclaimer... Well sorry Natsume! Anyway lets start the chapter! BYE!**

 **Hotaru: STOP YELLING!**

 **Me: I am out! * Runs away***

 **Mikan: Sorry I am late what did I miss?- Wait where is everyone?**

 **Hotaru: They all left**

 **Mikan: Why do I even try anymore?**

As soon as I heard that name I looked to see if it was real, begging that is just heard wrong, just a little hope that I did. Well looks like I was wrong because there I was starring into a pair of crimson eyes who starring right back at me. At first I guess he id not know who I was, but when actually looked at me his eyes widen. We just stood there starring at each other, when I snapped out of it I noticed that Ruka was there too. Him and Hotaru were doing what me and Natsume were doing when we saw each other I wanted to laugh so hard right then and there. But I did not I just looked out the window.

I use to love Math, beucase all of my friends were there in that class. But now I think I hate it more than any other classes. It was fourth period so after this was lunch. It looked like he wanted to say something to me but nothing came out of his mouth so he just closed his mouth. Then he smirked oh I missed that sly smirk of his! But if he thinks that I am the same little girl he is in for a rude waking. When I was young I never let my hair grow past me shoulders then put it into pink tales. Well now I took out the pink tales, I let my hair grow now it is about to pass my butt. I went through puberty, I have gotten taller. I have lose the baby fat. I am no longer a push over. I am now the IT girl, not the mean, he one that everyone that everyone likes. The one that everyone thinks haves every thing. If only they knew my real past, the past before I met Hotaru and ruka and Natsume. If only they all knew the real me, the real me is scared of getting hurt again. The Mikan they know is just fake, inside I am still me. Also mt eyes have gotten bigger. You would think if they got bigger they would have gotten brighter. Well Hotaru says I lose the light in my eyes, I would always act like I did not know what she was talking about. But really inside I know what she means. Ever since I left every thing was in black and white and had no life. Hotaru says she misses the old me, I would be lying if I said I did not too.I still smile , I still laugh, I am still me, but at the same time I'm not.

I made new friends, one girl and one boy. The girl's name is Isabella, but we call her Bella. Me and Bella became fast friends she was in most of my classes. I forgot to say that am in all advance classes. I have gotten smarter over the years. Because when I first got in GA I shut everyone out , even Hotaru. So I had a lot of spare time so I studied and taught myself the things I did not get. So back to the point, In the second year of middle school I finally opened up to people then I met Bella. The boy's name is Jackson. It took sometime to open up to him. Because it took me some time to open up to people. I kinda shut all man kind out, finally Jackson knocked down that fear and throw it in the trash. That is when I opened out to him.I never told them about my past. Not the Natsume thing, or the family thing. The only person that knows about either is Hotaru, she wanted me to tell someone else. But I was scared of being rejected again. Also me, Jackson, Bella, and Hotaru are all in a band called Colorful Catastrophe or C.C ( I am going to use C.C a lot sooooo...)

After feeling like a year math class finally ended. Before Natsume could come up to me and say anything I jump up, grabbed all of my stuff and left. When I got to our lunch table I sat down and started eating. Then Jackson said

" Dude what is wrong" asked Jackson

" Nothing, why do you think something is wrong?" I ask trying not to let my voice break

" One, when you get to the table you would always talk instead of eating. Two you eat when you have a lot on your mind and Three you tap your foot when you are nervous and worried about something"

 _' Dang why did he have to know me so well!?'_

" I am fine-"

" She is like this because an old friend that she fell in love with is here in our fourth period but she never told him how she felt because she thought he liked another girl so she was broken hearted" said Hotaru while looking outside the window

" Hotaru!" I said sorry but I was mad because she promised that she would keep that a secret!

" What?, you were going to have to tell them one day and that day is today" said Hotaru

" You said that same thing 5 years ago and look what happened! Jeez!"

And with that I got up and stormed out of the lunch room. I was mad but at the same time hurt. I wanted to cry, I wanted to just run away and hide under a rock and just die then this happened.

" Mikan!"

 _No it can not be! But I would know that voice anywhere._

 _Natsume's POV_

When I was walking down the halls when I saw a person storming down the halls. I smirked she reminded me of Mikan. But then I realized it was Mikan! Then I called her name

" Mikan!"

She turned around slowly then she stopped when she was facing before I could say anything she ran away.

" Wait, Mikan wait. Hold up!" I said as I ran after her. When she finally stopped we were on the roof. That is when I finally spoke to break the silence.

" Hey so why did you never tell us-"

" Why did you come to America?"

I was kind of shocked of a second then I said

" Well long story short, me and Ruke just wanted change that and our parents got a new job here"

" But why here of all the schools why here? Why did you have to come now?"

" Well that is just what ended up happening. It is just what fate planned "

Before I could say anything else she walked up to me and said this.

" Before you start acting like we are still in the old days I am just going to give you a heads up I have changed I am not that little girl you used to know. I have changed so do not mess with my life here at Gauken Alice" And with that she walked away. Just like she walked out of my life. What happened to the Mikan I used to know? She is acting cold to me it is like I hurt her in many ways, but what did I do. Before I could think of anything else the bell rang. " Time for class" With that I walked to my next class like nothing even happened but on the inside I was thinking about so many things that I was surprised that my head did not burst. It was the same for seventh period. When I got home I walked up to my and took a shower then when I was done I walked back to my room , did my homework then lwas about to go to sleep but before my eyes closed I thought about what was I going to do tomorrow. But then I push that thought way and fell asleep.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: How did I do?**

 **Natsume: Horrible!**

 **Jackson: Do not listen to him Zoie you did great!**

 **Me: Thanks Jackson! I never listen to Natsume so I do not care what he thinks**

 **Natsume: No one ever does**

 **Me: I do not own GA or the people-**

 **Natusme: Like I said and never will**

 **Me: Shut up! Just the plot and my OCs**


	3. Apples

**Zoie: " Hi guys sorry i have not posted in like 2 weeks i am just been very busy"**

 **Natsume: " Yeah you were busy, and while you were 'busy' i was jumping off of rainbows and making new friends"**

 **Mikan: "Wait so i am not the only one that does that? You do it to Natsume?"**

 **Hotaru:" No you baka, he does not!"**

 **Mikan: "But he just said he did though, and i am not a baka!"**

 **Natsume:" I was just joking to point out that Zoie is lying and she has just been lazy"**

 **Mikan:"Ohhh, i know that i was just joking too" * Laughs nervously***

 **Everyone not including Mikan: * sweat drop***

 **Mikan: "Anyways... Zoie does not own GA or the people just the plot...Also she does not own the Music"**

 _Mikan's POV_

Well today it was Friday that means C.C ( the band ) has a a performance today after school. Also on another note after i went off on Natsume we have been avoiding each other. When we would see each other we would just say hi or hey then go back to what we have been doing. It has went pretty well actually, well it is 4th period right now in the middle of class. Then the school speakers turned on and said this " Can Mikan Sakura please report the the front office do not bring you stuff, and do not worry you are not in trouble, again i will say can Mikan Sakura please come to the front office thank you". I looked up at Narumi to see if i could get up and leave. He nodded, then he went on with the lesson. I already new what the lesson so i do not have to worry about to missing anything. So when i saw him a nodded i got up and walk out of the class room.

So when i got to the front office i knocked on the door waiting to hear the signal to come in. When i heard a person say come in i opened the door and walked in . " What would need me-" i could not finish my sentence because what i saw shocked me. I saw the HSP ( High school principle) and my uncle looking at me. No the HSP was looking my uncle was starring at me with a blank expression. It was like Natsume's but you can just read his eyes to tell what he was feeling. But his eyes were black and had no color. When i finally recovered " It has been a long time Kazumi, what do you want now i thought we already had a deal" I said trying to sound unaffected. I guess the HSP saw that it was not a good choice to stay " Well i guess i will give you two to talk in private" And with that she they rushed out. After that i sat down in the chair next to him. " Well Mikan i have not seen since your 11th birthday you have grown up since then" he said with a fake smile that me shiver. " We all know that you did not come to shower me with praise and make amends, so lets get straight to the point, why are you here? i said getting annoyed. He was in shock that i said this but recovered quickly " Very well, i want you to come with me to teach you how to run the company" He said. " Why would i need to know how to run your stupid company?" i asked but i already knew why but i was not going down with out a fight. " Because you are going to run it when i leave, and it is our company you are a Yukihira whether you like it or not." that is its i snapped " No, i am not mom and dad named me Mikan Sakura! not Yukihira they did not want me to go into the business, because they wanted me to be free not locked under your control! Do you hear me Mikan S-A-K-U-R-A! Not Yukihira! Also i am not leaving with you to god knows where! When mom and dad disappeared ( they disappeared they did not die the mom and dad are going to be very important part in the end) you said you did not care about them or me! You left me alone in that house with no money, no food, and nobody to take care of me! You left a 11 year old alone... ON HER BIRTHDAY! Of all days on her birthday you had to leave her alone! Now the girl hates her birth day and hates her self but she does not show it because she does not want people to worry about her! You ruined that girl's life and now you can think you can just walk in to her school after 5 years and think all is forgiven! If you thought that then you are dead wrong!" After i snapped it took a minute to catch my breath, and stop the tears from flowing out of my eyes. Then i looked at him dead in the eyes then he had the nerves to say " Are you done cause i have i plane to catch in two hours and i need to get this over with because i have other business to attend to" I want to scream again but i just got up and started walking to the door " i am not going with you and that is final" I was about to walk out the door" You know it would be a shame if anything happened to your little friends, if you want them to stay safe i would come with me if i were you" I froze in my steps and turned around to see him smirking and looking at me. " You wouldn't dare " i said. " I would and i can i have money and power do you really want to test me?" I gave up i could not live with myself if anything happened to them. " Fine, i will go with you, just promise the you will not hurt them" i said while looking down at the floor trying not to cry. " Ok we have a deal " before i leave i said " But i have i more night with them before i leave" He looked like we was thinking about it then he nodded.

After i walked out i ran to the bathroom and cried my eyes out. It was still fourth period so no one was there. After i finished crying i made sure that my eyes weren't red and puffy anymore i walked back to class. When i walked in and i sat down, as soon as the bell rung i got up got my homework and things together and left. When i sat down at the lunch table i started eating, that was mistake number one the second one was when everyone said hi i just nodded, the third and last mistake was i did not talk for 10 full seconds. " Ok what is wrong with you this time?"This time Hotaru asked because she knew everything was fine with Me and Natsume so she was in the dark. " Nothing is wrong" I said trying to hide that i was lying. But Hotaru always nows when i am lying. " You are lying to us, tell us the truth". " 'He' came and wanted to talk to me" I saw her confused face, so i put my lunch down and starred her dead in the eyes. After another 5 seconds it looked like she got who i was talking about. " What did you want from he trying to take you. Come on tell me why was he here?" She asked worried. She did not know all the details about my uncle, all she know was that he left me alone in a the house and i almost died and he is a AWFUL person. " It is okay he wanted he to come but i turned him down" i was glad she left it alone and went back to eating. That is when i realized Jackson and Bella were not at the table. " Were is Jackson and Bell?" I said. " They went the the music room together because jackson said there was something wrong with the DJ set and Bella said she could help so yeah."

 _Time skip at the teen club where C.C was performing_

Ok we are about to perform. That is when is saw Natsume and Ruka in the front row. " Well this is going to fun" i said. " Mikan we are about to go on!" said Bella " Ok" we got into our places and waited to the lights to dim. When the music started i know it was go time. Hotaru's comes first.

 **Sick of all these people talking,Sick of all this noise**

 **Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poise**

Then came Bell's part which is right before mine.

 **Now my neck is open wide,begging for a fist around it**

 **Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it**

Here comes my part. The beat goes slow for a couple seconds then

 **I'm headed straight for the castle, they wanna make me their queen**

 **And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that i probably shouldn't be so mean**

 **I'm heading straight for the castle, they've got the kingdom locked up**

 **and there's and old man sitting on the throne that's saying i should probably keep my pretty mouth shut**

 **Straight for the castle**

 **Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used**

 **If you wanna break these walls down, your gonna get bruised**

My part was over for the moment is was back to Bella and Hotaru, Both sang this time

 **Now my neck is open wide ,begging for a fist around it**

 **Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it**

 **( crying about it,it,it,it cry, cry,crying about it, about it, about it , about it)**

Now it is my turn again

 **I'm heading straight for the castle,they wanna make me their queen**

 **And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that i probably shouldn't be so mean**

 **I'm heading straight for the castle, they've got the kingdom locked up**

 **And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying i should probably keep my pretty mouth shut**

 **Straight for the castle**

Ok now we all sing

 **There's no use crying about it, there's no use crying about it**

 **There's no use crying about it, there's no use crying about it**

 **I'm heading straight for the castle ,they wanna make me their queen**

 **And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that a probably shouldn't be so mean**

 **i'm heading straight for the castle, they've got the kingdom locked up**

 **And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that i should probably keep my pretty mouth shut**

 **Straight for the castle, they wanna make me their queen**

 **And there's an old man sitting on the throne saying that i probably shouldn't be so mean**

 **I'm heading straight for the castle, they've got the kingdom locked up**

 **And there's an old man sitting on the throne that saying that i should keep my pretty mouth shut**

 **Straight for the castle**

And with that the song ended and we walked off of the stage. with our party outfits on. I had on A crop top that said black sakura with high wasted shorts with a black hood on the said can't touch this, with a high ponytail in my hair. I walk up to Natsume and Ruka. " Hey guys". " Hey Mikan" they both said. " How did you guys know we would play?" Ruka said " Hotaru told us." I sat there for a minute " Hey Ruka are you and Hotaru like a thing now? Because you guys are always talking and you blush when i just saw her name." When i said this blushed redder than a red apple. It was so funny i started to laugh then Natsume join in a started to laugh. After we finally stopped laughing. " Mikan why did you put your hair you look cuter if you put it down " said Natsume. I look and him and blushed but kept a straight face, " Really?" i asked " Yep" is all he said. After that i took out the rubber band and let my hair fall to my butt. When i did this true enough i heard gasps coming from boys in all directions. I smirked. " Wow who would have thought that Natsume Hyuuga now about fashion" When i said this Natsume smirked. " Hey i am just giving a hot girl tips to become even hotter" He turned to walk away but before he did " If that is even possible" Then left i just stood there because Natsume Hyuuga the guy i am in love with just call me Hot. I smirked and left, completely for getting about Ruka. When i got home i started packing because i am leaving at 5:00 in the morning just to make sure no ones is awake when i leave.

I made videos to everyone and but in on the house computer. Their is a video for Jackson and Bella theirs is together. Then their is on to Ruka. After his is Hotaru's after her's comes Natsume's his is the longest of them all. I left clues to tell them where i am. The first is easy but at the same time hard because it is just out there in the open,it is easy so no one will think of it. I hope they do though, because i will be there waiting. But i can not just tell them and leave i have to have some fun to so that is why there are clues.

I woke up at 4:30 get dressed, got my stuff and took out my first clue

 **An Apple**

 **Zoie:" How was that? how i do?! Well tell in the comments! Thank you!"**

 **Natsume: "Just leave a comment so she can leave us alone "**

 **Zoie:" Shut up! I do not own GA just the plot and my OC's "**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
